


Star Wars: Imperial Trash Bin Collection

by Kharachan1



Series: Star Wars X Reader Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: But Pryce does, Darth Vader doesn't show up, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't regret any of this, It get's to the porn slowly but surely, Kallus hate's being touched, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader looks gud!, Spolier! Kallus is Fulcrum confirmed, This is all pretty much just smut, Thrawn voice kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, What Was I Thinking?, You just LUV Thrawn don't cha?, good smut is the best smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharachan1/pseuds/Kharachan1
Summary: This is just part of a series full of dirty stuff like Threesomes with Kallus and Thrawn, or Thrawn and Tarkin? Who knows what I'll write. I'll need some of your suggestions for later chapters/collections full of trash. Don't let the Garbage Lord be empty of ideas!This idea was from Aurora. Go and follow her on tumblr! She's the one who wanted me to write this trash.





	1. Traitor or Asset (Kallus X Thrawn X Reader part I)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just basically porn, so if you aren't into this stuff. DON'T read. Simple. Those who wish to stay.
> 
> The Garbage Lord thanks you for their patients! :)

After you graduated from the Academy. You were stationed on Lothal a few days after the ceremony. You had no idea why they stationed you there, but you didn't questioned anything else. You were now a midshipman! Which made you happy to be out of the Academy and finally on your own for good. No one was with you, but you had a small apartment all to yourself instead of noisy roommates.

You woke up pretty early in the morning. Coffee already made for you, sipping the hot delicious Lothal creamer, it woke you up enough for you to keep up with your new daily routine. You put your hair in a neat bun. Had very little makeup on, only having on full base, brown mascara, and brown pencil eyeliner. It was simple so you put on your favorite lipgloss to finish the look. There were no rules or regulations to wearing makeup, so you only put on so little because it didn’t feel necessary to your job. Putting on your new uniform along with your ranking and cap. Ate a healthy breakfast by just eating a fruit and you were all set.

Checking your datapad to go through your assignments. You're supposed to be under command of a, Grand Admiral Thrawn? You had no time to figure out who he was so thought it would be a good idea to make a good first impression. Going back into the bathroom. You got out your makeup bag again and found a small eyeshadow palette that you don’t use anymore. Putting on just a neutral tone for your (e/c) helped better than to use loud colors. Lastly reapplying the lipstick that you had on. It suited you. After looking in the mirror again, you dashed out of the bathroom, left your apartment and headed to your station.

You spot a familiar face while patrolling through the hallways of the Imperial Capital. It was Kallus! Running up to him. You surprise him.

"Hey! How are you?!" You jumped to hug him. He hugs back shaking.

“Woo hey there (f/n). You’re stationed here?” Kallus asked

“Yeah, I just got out of the Academy. Remember helping me on the midterms due to family issues going on that I couldn’t concentrate. Without your help, I wouldn’t be here!” You brought up as he looked cold, almost shivering. It wasn’t cold in the building.

"What's wrong?" You asked worried.

"Um nothing. Just cold, that's all." He lied. You knew when he was lying to you when he give the ‘that’s all’. That’s what happened when he tried to cover up an answer for you, and you knew right away that he was lying. Just those two words made you like him even more. He was just too much fun to pick on.

"I know you’re lying. C'mon what's wrong? You can tell me anything. I'm your friend, aren’t I? You can trust me. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll tell you my opinion." You confidentially said to him, trying to make him feel better by putting your hands on his arms.

"Can you keep a secret?" He said quietly looking for other officers to leave, as soon as no officers were present. "I am fulcrum." He finally said.

You couldn't believe it. He's a double agent? How was this possible. You knew about the Fulcrum agent from the Academy, who has been leaking information about the Empire to the Rebellion, but you didn’t expect it to be Kallus. Of all people to spy, it had to be him.

“Then you are a traitor to the Empire. You do realize that.” You explained to him sternly by pointing a finger in the air that his decision to be this way was dangerous. Even to the higher ups. You see him step to go forward, but you put the hand that you used to point into a palm onto the wall next to him so he’ll listen. “You can’t be like this. Are you sure you’re fine with doing this?” You told him looking into his golden eyes.

“Yes I am. Now let me through. I have to go to a briefing. You can come along if you want.” He offered. You gladly accepted by bringing your arm back to your sides. Letting him pass.

“Sure. I haven’t seen the Grand Admiral yet. I’m curious about him.”

He then gets tense again. What is it that’s making him like this? You begin to wonder if this Thrawn fellow is apart of this. 

Kallus and you march to the briefing room along with the others. You look around to see a couple of higher ups including the Governor. You’ve meet her before you came here, she introduced herself yesterday, so you were cool with her.

“Ah (l/n) you come to see the Grand Admiral?” She said coming up to you. “The Grand Admiral just needs to makes some preparations, then he should be here any second now.”  

You see a young officer come into the room. He coughs a little to clear his throat. “Um the Grand Admiral is here!” He stand out of the way of the doorway. The door slides open. Seeing a white uniform come into the light and what you saw made your jaw drop. He wasn’t...human. How was this possible. He was an alien, but they aren’t allowed to join our ranks. You’ve learned of the prejudices these poor creatures have to endure on a daily bases, but you weren’t apart of these xenophobic attitudes that other officers had to do.

He turns his head to you. Freezing in place. Lifting an eyebrow he walks to you as you see how tall he is compared to you.

“Ah, you must be (f/n) (l/n), pleased to meet you.” He lifts his hand to you, you shook it as his red glowing eyes fixed on you. Those red eyes were just hauntingly beautiful and so as his presence. Good thing you wore a bit more makeup to give a good first impression. He let’s go of your hand, being gentle. “I’m glad you can make it to the briefing. You must be well indoubt in knowing the enemy.”

You had no idea what to say. His voice gave off that vibe that you shouldn’t disrespect him. So you lifted your chin to give him the same respect he gave you in return.

“Yes sir, I want to learn more about our targets.” You lied. The only reason you came here was to be with Kallus. To make him feel comfortable, but it was the opposite. He was looking more uncomfortable than he was when you went up to hug him earlier.

“Excellent. Then let us continue with what information we have concerning the last three days of the Rebel infiltration of the Factory here on Lothal.” He told the officers along with you as you stepped forward to look at the screen projecting the damaged AT-AT walkers. Oh, you’ve heard about this before your stationing. It was about a small disband of Rebels entered the facility and corrupted the walkers.

“Let’s start with this AT-AT, do you know how these two Rebels escaped?” He questions the small group. You looked down to think of something. You were going to come up with a ridiculous answer and say that they were Jedi, and they had lightsabers to cut open the hatch allowing them to escape. Looking back up, you see Thrawn eye you.

“Do you have an answer? (l/n)?” He gives the floor to you. You feel your heart skip a beat. Swallowing a small lump in your throat, everyone eyed you including the Governor.

“It’s kind of a bit of a ridiculous answer.” You admit as Kallus nods his head no.

“I’m all for any types of answers (l/n) as long as it pertains to the situation.” Thrawn lightheartedly tells you. 

“That they were um...Jedi?” You concluded as one of the officers snickers at your answer. 

“Jedi huh? That is a ridiculous answer. You must have been reading way too many fairy tales.” The young man dissing your prediction.

You laughed a little embarrassed “Yeah, I must have. Ha ha…” shyly looking down as Thrawn looks at the young man. His glare sent shivers down his spine as he stops laughing.

“It is sir. Is it?” He questions raising his voice.

“She is quite right.” Thrawn told him. You look up, eyes wide open.

“I- I’m right?” You answered shocked that a silly little conclusion made sense. Feeling a little light headed as Thrawn respected your answer.

“Yes. The jedi have exited using their lightsabers to cut through the metal in the passenger AT-DP to get into the bottom of the squashing AT-AT.” He brings a screen of the hole that they cut through. It does look like something a lightsaber would be used for. “They then kill two drivers in the AT-AT walker, leaving the corpses alone on their seats. Then escaping into the Lothal grass somewhere.”

Wow. He really did know his strategies as a Grand Admiral. That and he gave you the floor for just a few seconds. It made you feel; important even if you were new. He made you feel that way. Something that the other officers lacked. They never gave you a chance to speak up, nor have they used your tactics. The feeling of butterflies erupt your stomach. You felt warm. It was nice to feel this way after a long time at the Academy. A youthful side of you emerges as you feel more confident.

“So...we have come to a conclusion that there were Jedi inside the Factory at the time of the insurgence.” Thrawn turns his full attention to you. You blush slightly as you still felt giddy. “Thank you for the answer miss (l/n).”

“Um Thank you sir!” You said with enthusiasm. A dumb grin was plastered on your face as the young officer who said your answer was dumb. Turned his attention away from you rolling his eyes.

The briefing was pretty long for what it was. Usually it would have ended by the Lothal invaders, but nope, he had a bit more to say about the enemies. He knew that you were interested in knowing the enemy, but how did he obtain this much information. He must have a secret library stored somewhere that contains many untold stories. 

A few more minutes in and you feel yourself get hungry. Thrawn hears your stomach rumble. All the officers looked at you. They think of the same thing as they all looked at each other.

“Looks like we will take a break from here, be back here in 30 minutes” He told the group as they all disband one by one “And (l/n) eat something more bigger than just a fruit.” He flirts with you.

Wait. Was he flirting? How the hell did he know that you just ate a fruit?! He said it like it was nothing.

“It was the only thing I picked up when I was hungry.” You replied blushing madly. He was just...something. You just couldn’t put your finger on it. He was super smart, payed attention to all of his subordinates, and never flipped over a small comment. He remained calm and collective.   

“My advice. Get some more protein in your diet, okay?” He sweetly said as he puts his fingers on the bottom of your chin. Your whole face became red. You just couldn’t move.

“Yes sir.” You quietly said. You just couldn’t do anything to him. 

“Aaand we’re leaving Grand Admiral.” You hear Kallus say behind your back as he takes your right hand, spins you around and leads you out of the briefing room. You still couldn’t snap out of your trance with him. It was something like any other. You could have sworn you were dreaming. 

“(f/n)!”

“Oh um. You want Tyu’s? I have enough credits if you want to eat together?” You said to him. Still feeling good about having that briefing. Yes it was long, but you felt important to someone. “I’m in the mood for some blue potatoes.”

“Sure.” Kallus gave in. “I want to try their new Corellian fish.”

“Cool, let’s go then!” You laughed as you hold his hand as you drag him out the door and into the streets. He blushes madly as you handle him like any other friend you’ve had. You’d always drag them somewhere just by taking them by the hand.


	2. Traitor or Asset (Kallus X Thrawn X Reader part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the two part threesome! Woo here's your Christmas present! Some hot steamy stuff for the holiday's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars...still...

Sitting at the table with Kallus was a nice change to what you normally had. You’d usually order take out whenever you can, but most of the time, your roommates would gobble it up before you get a chance to eat more. So being able to devour your blue potatoes made you full as soon as you realized, you’d almost ate the plastic fork. Kallus laughs as you hurt your teeth. Having sensitive teeth was just the worst. You put your fingers on the top of your cupid's bow, just to stop the numbing.

“Oh stop it.” You teased. “I’m done with my food.”

“Yeah me too. That was nice fish, I’d have more again.” You both finished what you ate. The waiter droid coming over to pick up the trash was handy. You paid for both of your orders up front, and soon you were back on the streets. Looking at the time, it looked like you both had to go back.

Walking into the briefing room again. No one was there. Were you early? Or is it in a different room than the other one. You could have sworn that this was the right room. Turing to look at Kallus. He was just as stumped.

“Are we early?” You tell him. Turning your head to the light flickering in on the panel. You pressed to button to a message.

“ _We are canceling the briefing for today as Governor Pryce has come up with a cold. She tried to hide it during the briefing, but I knew that she wasn’t feeling well. So only Kallus and (l/n) report to my office to finish the subject at hand. Thrawn out._ ” End of transmission.

Looking at each other, you both shrugged as you left the room and headed to Thrawn’s office.

Pressing the button next to the door, it slides open to a dimly lit room, only lit by holographic paintings and a real sculpture in the back of the room. You hear soft chill music playing in the background. Thrawn studies a painting that looked familiar. Stepping forward into the room. The door shuts itself as you find the same painting you did at the Academy. You only painted that picture when you were bored, but why is Thrawn looking at it. Was he studying it?

“Um sir, we are here to complete the briefing that you canceled due to Governor Pryce’s illness. You only wanted to speak to us. We came as early as we could.” You told Thrawn as he turns his head to look at you smiling. You instantly turned your eyes away blushing. He liked your painting. It was a painting of a light blue vase with one red rose from Naboo.

“Come here (l/n).” He said. You slowly walked to him as Kallus starts to become worried. As you got up next to him, he puts his hands on your waste to make you have your back to him. He get’s really close to you, feeling his white uniform rub on yours. Your whole face was almost red as a sun, and your heart start to beat faster. Kallus was getting jealous that your were this close to Thrawn.

“You have a lovely painting. Why did you not paint anything else?” Thrawn’s smooth voice getting more close to you. Your lower half was on fire. He feels across your waste.

“I only did that when I got bored. There was nothing else good to do when my roommates were off to a party that I wasn’t invited to. I painted my loneliness in that painting.” You confessed as you wanted to go with them and have fun, but they refused to let you participate in their activities.

“That explains everything.” Thrawn whispered into your ear as he goes lower. “Such a lonely girl.” He kisses on your neck, you bend it to let him go further. Not stopping him from going to your cheek. “You could have been so much more.” He brings your head to you as he see’s your red face. He places his lips onto yours, slowly bringing you into a kiss. You shiver as you kiss back. Kallus get’s a bit furious and flustered as he see’s Thrawn flirting with and seducing you.

Letting go of your lips. “Your makeup does suit you.” Your eyes melt onto him as he turns his head to Kallus. “Come here Agent.”

He comes stomping to you. Pick you up and slams his lips onto yours. Shoving his tongue into you. He released you as Thrawn traps you in his arms, his hand on your left breast and a hand almost going into your pants.

“I want you to tell me a secret.” He seductively said as he brings his hand into your pants.

“I cannot pilot a lambda shuttle without using a copilot.” Thrawn goes deeper and he feels your clit. He also hand his hands through your tunic while going up to twist your nipple. You mewl as Thrawn licks your neck. He feels your wet pussy, slipping a finger inside of you. You begin to moan as he goes a bit fast. Sucking on your jawbone made you come already.  

“Mmm, Not enough.” He replied by taking his blue finger and licks off your juice. “Tell me a lie.” He told Kallus as he felt aroused at this situation. You see a slit bulge in between his pants.

“I’m Fulcrum.” He lied as Thrawn looks at him grinning with those red glowing eyes. Does Thrawn knew he was Fulcrum? Or was this a joke. Your whole arousal was unbearable at this point. You couldn't think of any other explanation that Thrawn was a genius.

“Good boy Kallus. Now.” He picks you up and lays your body on the desk. “Let’s have a bit of fun, shall we?” He purrs as he get’s on top of you. Kallus comes up to the desk as Thrawn puts his mouth onto yours, letting him slip his big tongue into yours. He feels across your breasts as Kallus takes off your boots. Then your pants. Freeing you of air as the coldness shivered a little. Thrawn takes off your tunic and hat and throws it onto his chair. He then takes off your gloves by using his teeth. That was pretty really hot for what he did. Laying them at the end of the desk.

Going in your back, he unclasps your (f/c) bra. Lifting your arms as he takes it of, revealing your hard cold nipples to them. You hear Kallus gasp as he takes off your panties, revealing your wetness to them. Thrawn looks at your pussy, smirking as he feels your wet hole.

“OOohhh I’m going to have so much fun with you.” Thrawn says slowly as he get’s off of you and pulls you off the desk using your legs. Licking his lips, he pushes you to his knees. Kallus comes up next to Thrawn as you sit there, naked in front of them. They begin to undress themselves by only getting rid of their minimal clothing, so that way you could see them a little nude underneath them.

Thrawn pushes down his white trousers and you see something big. Was this what his sort of species has? Kallus also looks at his dick. His blue penis pops out of the hole of his underwear. It was BIG.

“Holy shit it’s so big.” You commented as you see Kallus look a bit jealous. His was slightly small than Thrawn’s, but you knew that Kallus’ was going to fit, but Thrawn’s. You had to figure it out.

“Ten inches. If you were wondering.” It was also pretty wide for what it was. You see kallus look about seven inches. You hold it in your hand as your thumb and middle close only a little short ways from touching. You hold onto Kalllus’, and it touched well with your middle and thumb.

“Geez, what are you?” You question him as you begin to pump up and down their cocks. Kallus begins to breath heavily as you tried to go faster for Thrawn’s, then he starts to do the same.

“A Chiss.” He breaths as he allows you to go faster.

“Ah okay then.” You replied knowing what his species is. Closing your eyes as you put your mouth on Kallus’ dick. Sucking the tip up and down as he rolls his eyes back into his head. Giggling in his dick, you go a bit deeper til his whole dick is in your mouth. Using your tongue to swirl the tip. Kallus puts his hand around your head, and makes you go even further. You almost gag as you throat fuck him. Going more faster, you can feel come in the back of your throat. Letting go to get some air. You swallow as you pump his now wet cock.

Going to Thrawn’s, you only could put your whole mouth with his tip. Hearing a deep low groan. Was he really sensitive? Must be a Chiss thing. You begin to suck the tip up and down as now he starts to release your messed up bun. Letting your hair come down. He pushes your head further as you feel the sides of your mouth hurt. Now the tip and half of his dick was in your throat and mouth. He fucks your throat hard and fast. Hitting the back of your throat gagging more and more.

Seeing spit coming from all sides of your mouth and his blue cock. He finally releases you to catch your breath. Looking at the glistening of both of their hard cocks made you really wet. You lift yourself off the ground, seeing your red knees. You strip Thrawn of his white tunic, as Kallus get’s rid of his breastplate and undershirt. (e/c) eyes light up when you see how ripped he was. My goodness did he have an eight pack. Looking at Kallus, you see his athletic figure as well. Nicely toned and everything. All this made your heart race even more.

Just looking at these hot men was just an amazing sight, and the fact that you didn’t know why he called you in just from Pryce being sick. You felt that this was all a set up. It didn’t matter anymore. Now that you have men stripping down in front of you. Having a threesome with your superior and long acquaintance.

Feeling their rock hard bodies was just a pleasure. Thrawns skin was delicate and soft, while Kallus was warm and rough. Thrawn then had Kallus sit on the edge of the desk. While Thrawn walked over to his draw to find lube. Taking off the lid, he puts some on his large cock. You knew that lube was a good idea. You were also afraid of getting hurt. You’ve never had a big dick in your life. Only have some that were of average size, but something like Thrawn’s was a treat.

He bends your back down to Kallus’ crotch area as he get’s behind you. Let’s hope that the door was locked. Just letting them hear what’s going on just made you feel humiliated, but also so hot.

Feeling your opening fill up, it wasn’t Thrawn’s cock but rather his slim blue fingers filling you in. Your hand you on Kallus’ cock, pumping the shaft up and down. His whole head going back and forth. Thrawn inserts all four fingers inside of your wet hole. The feeling of being stretch was a bit thrilling, so after he lets his blue wet fingers out of you. He places the tip next to your entrance. It slowly tries to go in, but to no avail. Moaning a little as he tries again. This time only getting the tip in.

“My goodness you are tight.” He moans as he inserts even further. His blue dick disappearing inside of you.

“Oooh FUUUUCK!” You yell as your whole pussy was filled completely. It hurt like hell, but the satisfaction of having his big dick finally inside of you made you moan out loud till the room was filled with just your moans.

You feel even weaker as he goes slowly, filling your walls as you continue to pump Kallus. He lays on the desk as he lifts his head every now and then to see Thrawn with an evil grin, or was just that his sex face? He couldn’t tell. Thrawn hits the back of your walls until he hits hit hard. Creating a new wave of energy you’ve never felt. He speeds up as you speed up sucking off Kallus. Your pussy accepting Thrawn’s dick to go in more. It didn’t, he only hand a few more inches and it already was filled to the brim.

You gave up on jacking off Kallus as your weakened state begins to take over. Thrawn had you at your mercy. Fucking you til your pussy began to bleed. Kallus started to jack himself off due to you collapsing into the heat of Thrawns big dick. It felt fantastic.

“I’m gonna cum.” You mewled as you went overboard. He squeezed your ass as he went faster.  He bit his bottom lip as he comes along with you. “Ah haaa….”

Letting his dick out, you see Kallus get off the desk while Thrawn lays on it as you get on top of him. He inserts himself back into you.

“Holy shit it’s so big.” You moaned as Kallus takes the lube that was far from the table, and put some on him. Going back to both you and Thrawn fucking, Kallus pauses the moment by whispering something in his ear. You look over to see Kallus point at your ass. Is this going to be double penetration? If so, you had anal sex a few years back, so it wasn’t like you were prepared. Kallus sticks a finger in your ass as he feels the transparent green cum on your pussy.

Thrawn let’s his dick out of you, as Kallus prepares your anus. “Go on Kallus. Don’t be nervous.” Thrawn tells him in exhaustion. Kallus puts three fingers in your ass as it spreads better. He takes them out at sticks it in slowly. His tip disappears in your ass as he begins to fuck you. Thrawn then takes his and puts it back in your pussy as you got double penetrated by both of them. If this is what the force felt like, then this was something to be behold. They both stretched your entire walls.

The whole room was in slow motion as you got fucked by the people that you looked up to and respected. The heat was unbearable as both dicks slid in and out of you.

Going overboard once again as your walls tightened. You layed on top of Thrawn’s chest as he fucks your exhausted body til you couldn’t take it anymore. Kallus continues to go fast in your asshole. Both of them cum straight into your hole as Kallus grabs your ass as he pulls out and so as Thrawn. It was exhilarating. That was the most fun you had in years.

Kallus let’s go of you, Thrawn sits up along with him as he places your broken body to the side.

“This does not leak to the other officers, go it.” Thrawn sternly said getting off the desk. “We will have this another time, and so as the briefing.”

“Yes sir.” Both you and Kallus replied. Both of them get dressed as you sluggishly found your pussy to be full of blood. Thrawn’s dick was so big that it actually tore your hole apart. That goes the same for your ass. It hurt like hell, but you didn’t mind.

Thrawn gave you a tissue to clean your mess. Putting the rag aside, you grabbed your uniform and got dressed. Finding your hair tie. You put your hair back into a tight bun. That way no one suspects a thing. Taking out your mirror. You’d notice that your makeup was smudged. You reapply your makeup as well. Making it look neat.

After a couple of minutes of getting dressed in silence, you and Kallus headed off and out of the building. Also seeing as how your shirts are over for today. Also knowing that you’d want to do that again, someday.


	3. Thrawn X Reader One shot: After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request so thank you Candy. You get a Candy LOL! Sorry I had to hahahaaaa. Anyways, enjoy this lovely one shot that was totally gonna be in my Spy for a Warlord story, but I wanted that fic to be more story based and that’s why you see so many chapters of it already. I still need to complete the next chapter but I've been too lazy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very smutty. So if you don't like it then turn away. I don't mind.

An inter transmitted e-mail came up on your tablet screen. You were invited to one of the most exclusive Galas on Coruscant. This just blew your mind that you were invited to The Ofelia Gala! It was for selective entertainers, and you got it! You stomped your feet around your apartment as you shook it with your happy jumps. “Yes yes yes yes YAS!” You yelled putting your fists up in the air like a moron, but you didn’t care. You also heard one of your paintings fall to the ground. 

Running up to it, you put it back on the hanger. Making sure it was straight. “Oops. I got excited.” 

You were a painter and former Politician on Naboo. You’ve selected painting due to the way the government was doing during your time in the Empire. They have solidify the Senate, so you were out of a job. Your paintings were a hit on the system. So it was nice to see that some people liked it. Some have paid high prices. While you gave the rest as free paintings to small businesses. 

Grabbing a fistful of your hair in pure joy was just enough to make you feel like yourself again. You had a bad week concerning the other former politicians and their public speech. You said your philosophy plus ideology and got laughed at. You said in your speech that everyone should have a voice regardless of gender or species. It made you mad beyond belief. So you shut yourself inside your apartment. Hardly going out due to the rumors spread that you were against the Empire and that you should join the Rebellion. You had disagreements with both sides. So it really didn’t matter. 

You go to your room to find the dress that you were wanting to wear for a long time. You’d hardly wear the dress. It was your (f/c) dress. You picked out the shoe box that was the most beautiful high heels ever. They were comfortable too, so you only wore them to special occasions. Taking off your cloths, you try on the dress again to see if it still fits. It fit perfectly. 

The way you looked made you think if someone wanted to go out with you. You didn’t have a date to go. So you just told yourself ‘ _ nah who needs a date anyway? _ ’

After a few days, you got into your transporter shuttle. The carriers put your belongings in a safe space. You wore just cotton pants and shirt, along with comfortable shoes. It was going to be a bit of a travel, so you were patent enough to entertain by reading the holonews. 

After a few minutes into hyperspace, you had read that a prestigious Grand Admiral was suppose to join. You read up on who he was. ‘ _ Grand Admiral Thrawn? Wait he’s not human? _ ’ there were some questions in your mind that just kept coming back. He’s not human, but what was he? The only conclusion was that he is a Chiss. A race within the Unknown Regions. Another question you had was that, if he’s not human. Why is he in the Imperial Navy? The whole Empire hated different species that weren’t human. So it’s your guess that he’s has xenophobic comments during his time. 

The ship was pulled out of hyperspace and you see the beautiful city from the atmosphere. They land you next to the Zelle hotel. A five star hotel that you’ve hardly been to. You only took four stars due to your status, but just thinking of your enemies coming to this hotel was going to be a nightmare. Trying to think of the positives. You think about Thrawn. It made you feel a bit better. He was quite a handsome man, even if he wasn’t human.

You got to your hotel room safe and sound. The Ushers bringing in your bags. You tip them just out of kindness. One of them cries out of joy. “Thank you miss (l/n) your a true hero.” He tears up as you comfort him by hugging him. Letting him go, you see them go to their next customer. 

Getting ready was one thing, but dressing up for a Gala was a different thing. The Gala was a day away and you just stayed in your suite, watching the holonetwork and looking through you makeup bag. Selecting an eye shadow palette that had a shimmer to it, a foundation that was smudgeproof, and waterproof eyeliner along with false lashes. You knew you were going to have a blast putting this on. Only room service came and gave you your meals for that day. You didn’t feel like going out anywhere. Knowing that your enemy politicians would be there, mocking you. So staying inside was for the best. 

Until it was night time, you had to get a good night's sleep, but the traffic is one of the drawbacks of living in Coruscant. You heard fighting, yelling as you hear loud speeders in the distance, and blasters go off whenever. It wasn’t very pleasant seeing as how you were sleeping in a first class hotel and you still got disturbances. Getting your sleeping mask and your ear plugs. It muffles the sound just enough to get you some sleep.

Then came morning. Waking up as you hear a loud knock on the door. You still had your earplugs in, knowing that they’ve possibly skipped you if you’d stayed asleep. They came in with room service. So after a few minutes of preparing yourself. You called in some dinner. The Gala was five hours away, and you wanted to get prepared early.

Getting the dress and high heels on  You knew what you were doing, but something like this made you question your art style. 

“Oh my force what am I doing?” You facepalm as you look in the mirror of your mistake. Your whole eye shadow was just the worst. Laughing at your mistake, you couldn’t help but admire your creativity. So that what you did. You try to tweak it, and what came out was amazing. “Alright, I guess that’s my make up. Let’s hope that Thrawn will like it.” Smiling at the thought of Thrawn. Feeling more excited just thinking about him. 

After a few minutes of getting ready. Your (c/h) was pulled back as you put in a few glitters in your hair. The jewelry you wore were custom made. You had previously made them when you were a teen on Naboo. So everyone of your friends stole them, but you didn’t care. You got to make them. 

Looking again in the big mirror. You pose in awe on how you looked. This was just going to be the best. Grabbing your clutch purse and attaching the cain to wear over your shoulder. Then inserting your ticket, comlink, hotel key, and credits. Turning off the light and letting the city lights light itself inside the suite. It looked amazing. Taking a deep breath, you opened the doors, and walked to your hover limo. 

You hear the loud chattering as you exit the limo. A young man takes your hand as you obliged his offer smiling. “Thank you.” You told him as he leads you to the entrance. Seeing flashing lights as you see more celebrities show up. You see the infamous Pali and Ceti twins show up behind you. You still couldn’t tell which one was which. They’d always switch just to trick people. It was actually quite hilarious how many people fall for their trickery. They both wave at you and you waved back grinning. Inside they gave you some of their most incredible champagne. 

Looking around was the best. This was just everything you have hoped for. The environment was packed with people from all around the Galaxy. Former Politicians, Warlords like Thrawn was there, and Entertainers. The room was glistening with gold and black. Walking around to end up see the twins go up to someone familiar. You sit at one of the round tables that no one had picked, hopefully, and listened to each of them spat out in secret. Let’s hope that Thrawn had not notice you after you had sat in the comfy gold chair.  

“Hello again Mitth’raw’nuruodo!” They said in unison. 

“Greetings once again. Pali and Ceti. How are you?” He had a deep voice. Man was that good to hear. Just a silky smooth voice for you to enjoy. You looked at the menu to see a waiter droid come up to you. You ordered something small since you already had a large dinner before you got to the Gala, but something here would be nice to have. 

Ordering the Bantha steak to the droid. It was a small plate that you could eat so it wasn’t like it was gonna hurt you. It completes your transaction of 30.23. “Thank you Miss (l/n) your order will be here in fifteen minutes. Please be patience.” 

“Thanks.” You reply to it as it walks away. Still hearing what’s going on in the back. He seems to be intrigued.

“So, have you figured out which one of us is which?” They said flamboyantly in their symmetrical black and white glitter bodysuits. “We know you're the one to always figure it out!”

Always figure out. What do they mean? Is he like some sort of genus? You put your back on the chair to listen a bit more closely as to not make it look like you're spying on them when clearly you were.

“This time, you’re Pali and your Ceti.” He points to the twin in white and the one in black next. They both widen their eyes. Both of them cheer and hop around.

“How do you figure it out so quickly?” Asks Pali.

“Yeah, how?” Then Ceti. 

Thrawn thinks for a moment. He smiles knowing what was their mistake. “Pali comes off more cheerful than Ceti, but Pali is more or less optimistic than Ceti.” 

Holy shit! He actually figured it out? Your eyes widen as well. You just had to know him more. He’s intrigued you. Looking at the tables fill, you look to see the waiter droid come with your Bantha steak. 

“Here you go ma’am.” Putting the hot plate on the table in front of you. Seeing the steam come off it. “Careful it’s hot.”

“Oh yeah. I’ll let it cool.” You told the grey droid. “Would you like some Corellian sauce?”

“Sure.” You said smiling. 

“Yes miss. I’ll be right back.” And it goes off. Leaning back again to hear the twins gush over Thrawn. You didn’t hear him as you took a quick peek. Turing around, you see him gone. Where did he go. The twins went to maybe where he went. Then something didn’t felt right. You look the other way and see Thrawn in the distance looking at you directly. Snapping your head to your plate, heart beating at a rapid pace, the droid comes back with the bottle. 

“Here you go. Is there anything you need?”

“No no. I’m good.” You look at Thrawn again as he sips a clear glass of champagne. 

“Alright then. Ring me when you need me.” It says as it glances at you.

“Yes. Thanks.” You shoo it away as you see him burn his red glowing eyes onto yours. My force was he beautiful. You couldn’t help but blush as you went to your small meal. 

Unscrewing the cap off, you pour a small amount of sauce on the right side of the plate. Getting your silverware, you began eating the small steak. It was tender and juicy. You mmmm as you eat another bite. My goodness was this tasty. 

After a few more small bites, you felt your stomach expand. Indicating that you're getting full. You whined wanting more, but your stomach started hurting. Setting your fork down, you look around the tables to find Thrawn nowhere. Looking down at the steak, you had eaten most of it. So you knew you liked it. You get up from your table to try to go find Thrawn. 

Getting your purse, you walk to the other room, which was the massive ballroom. Looking around the large crowd of people dancing to beautiful music. You find Thrawn nowhere. You figured any women would be in his arms. Your heart kind of sank knowing that he may have left.

Going back to your table. There was a note laying next to your empty plate. No one had ate it, so maybe the droid came and got the rest of your leftovers. That sucked. You wanted leftovers. Frowning then opening the note. 

It read in cursive handwriting.  _ I knew you were spying on us, seeming to be interested in me. You sat next to the only seat that you could hear clearly. No one has bothered to be interested in me, but not you. You had looked me up on the Gala’s holonetwork, and became fascinated. If you so wish to see me, then please meet me in the ballroom at 1500. I will be there waiting.- Mitth’raw’nuruodo _

You felt all kinds of emotions going through you. Reading his gorgeous handwriting was just enough to make your heart flutter. He knew that you were listening on the conversation between the twins, and he want’s to meet you. You smile big as you put the note in your clutch purse. You also left a tip on the table. 

Going back into the ballroom. Seeing even more people there. Like it wasn’t crowded enough. You pushed through to see where he could be. Then the music stops as the crowd stops dancing and turn to the stage. They applause the orchestra as you did the same awkwardly. They then play a slow song and felt a tap on your shoulder. You turn around to see Thrawn. He held his hand out to you as your heart beats out of your chest.

“You made it. I’m glad you wanted to take your time to get to know me.” His super silky voice making you weak on the knees, and seeing him in a dashing white Naval uniform. You smile and take it. He brings you in a lovely ballroom dance. 

You feel like a princess as he glides you through the room. Seeing half of the women become jealous. They whisper into their ear’s knowing that they will hate you for dancing with a non human, or the very least a handsome non human. Even seeing one of your Political enemies type something on their notepad. They seemed upset and just baffled that your were dancing with a non human. 

He puts his chin next to your ear and he whispers something. “I also know who you are as well.” He smiles as you become nervous but overjoyed. “You’re a former Politician who had to deal with the growing Empire’s Ideals. You’ve grown up with a Political family. Some supporting the higher ups as well. Now here you are, afraid that someone will not agree with your philosophy. Well. I do.” 

Then that’s what hit you. Someone that actually agreed with your statement on freedom of speech. The song ends abruptly as Thrawn leads you out the ballroom and into the streets, giggling like a schoolgirl in the process. Your heart was beating out of your chest. Feeling ever so happy that you had a date. 

“Why don’t we discuss our opinions elsewhere?” He leads you into a hover limousine. Getting in, it looked amazing than the one that you were in. The furnish looking ever so deep red. He get’s in with you as well. He scoots next to you as the driver closes the door. 

“Comfortable?” He asks, putting his arms around you. 

“Yeah.” You reply as you tried to calm down feeling like your heart about to explode. 

“Driver. Take us to The Zelle hotel.” He told the driver. It began to move. Wait.

“The Zelle hotel? How did you know I was booked there!?” Becoming a bit frightened by what he told the driver the destination to.

“That’s where I’m a too. (f/n).” He called you by your first name. Feeling even more of the weight lifting off after he was possibly stalking you. You didn’t like it when people have figured out your secrets, and it often led to either panic attacks to just staying inside and never going out. “I’ve checked with different five star hotels that still allowed a non human to check in, and not have to deal with xenophobic comments.”

You felt bad after hearing that. Trying to check into a hotel that didn’t allow his race to sleep or better yet be there. 

“Why? Not having you there is like not having a wonderful person to talk to.” You blush after saying that complement. 

“I will be fine as long they accept me. I allow those who do accept me for who I am, and have creativity of their own. Rather having a lack thereof.” He told you as the driver reaches your destination. The night sky was beautiful, but the smog was very unappealing. Either way, the lights that lit up the planet was just a sight to see. 

“I’m also guessing you like night skies?” He asks you as you turn your head back to him. 

“Yeah, I do. I have done paintings of them in the past. They’re a mystique to me.” Embarrassingly saying. “I don’t know how many paintings I’ve done of the night sky.”

“Fifteen.” He replied. “You have quite the imagination I must say.” He puts his hand on your waist, bringing you closer to him.

“Geez. Fifteen? My goodness. I need to paint something different. Wait. How do you know I paint?!” You shockingly realize he knew of your paintings. 

“I’ve bought some of your paintings sweet heart.” He laughs. “I’ve known about your love of art after your political career started deteriorating. After that, you took up paint as both a job and a hobby. Now you have a fan.” He told you all this while bringing you into his lap. You giggle again as you feel the alcohol coming back. Creating a buzz. 

“Well thank you sincerely. I do appreciate a fan.” You laugh a little as you turn around to look into his glowing eyes. You hear the limo stop. 

“Sir. We’re here.” The driver speaks up. Ruining the moment. 

He lifts you and puts you in front of the door. The driver gets out and opens the door for you. 

“M'lady.” He politely lets you out with his hand. Seeing your hotel light up the night. Glistening with gold. How did you not notice this when you left to go to the Gala. Thrawn get’s out as well, holding you as you stare in awe. 

“Thank you.” He say’s to the driver. 

“Call me when something comes up.” He says as he goes to the drivers side, opening the door. 

“Yes. Thank you.” He replies rather impatiently. You giggle a little knowing he wanted to be with you only. The driver drives off to his next destination, leaving you with Thrawn entering the luxurious hotel. 

The girl that you met at the front desk looks at you weirdly. Her eyes squinting a little as Thrawn leads you to the elevator. You hold hands all the way to the top. Looking at the floors go up, which one was he at? The same one you were on. Your heart raced in excitement, knowing that he was on the same floor as you were. 

The doors slide open and he takes your hand and into his suite. Taking the card out of his back pocket. He unlocks and opens the door to see his art collection. Did he need to see this much up, or was this just a room full of art? 

He let’s you into the room. The suite was a more prettier than the room you were in, just a few doors down. It was the same color as your suite. The room was larger as well. A small dining area in the middle, and to the right was the bedroom and left was the bathroom. From where you were standing was the small kitchen. You walk to the dining room, and set your stuff on the table. You look back at Thrawn as he locks the door. 

“Please have a seat.” You look around the room and see a small corner couch. You sit there, knowing your dress was more better on larger cushions. Plus it was comfortable. 

“Now.” He says as he sits next to you. “Let’s talk.”

In a few minutes, you had a great talk. Had conversations about anything, and he listened. He was great at telling his stories to you. You told your times as a Politician, and told him why you painted. It was nice that you had someone who had a proper conversation in a long time. Most of your friends tried to either call you out on your hypocrisy, even though you hardly did so. Even some fabricated lies that you were apart of the Rebellion. It made you upset just thinking about it.

In just a few seconds of speaking to him about it. You begin to tear up. 

“Here.” He comfort you and brings you on his lap. He took your head accessories, and lets your hair down. Combing out your hair. “There’s no need to cry.” He kisses the top of your head as you smile. “Your Politicians have been corrupted since the beginning of the Galactic Republic. It’s not all your fault. Don’t apologize to them. Don’t show them mercy.” 

He turns you around. Seeing your eyes filled with tears. He combs a strand of hair out of your face. He smiles warmly as he kisses on your forehead. “That’s my advice.” He whispers as he brings you into a hug. You looked back at him into his red glowing eyes. You feel his cheeks with the back of your fingers, caressing his cheekbone. Such an alien who acted more human than your human companions made you love the Chiss even more. Placing your lips onto his. You begin to kiss him softly. 

Letting your noses touch. You let go quietly saying “Thank you.” and this time you kissed him harder. Allowing him to explore you. His tongue exploring your mouth. You felt love after you kissed him. You haven’t had lovers in a long time. 

Everything about him was someone you admire. Someone who listened to you. Someone who liked you. Someone to tease a little, and someone to love. He gave you advice. Something you haven’t gotten since your Political career died. No one ever thought of your views, only your reputation. This was the one thing you hated about your enemies. Not looking at your personal life and only about your job. 

Bringing in closer, you groaned as you begin to feel aroused. Feeling the heat rising due to your alcohol level. He calmly allowed you to feel across him. Letting go of this kiss to catch your breath. Biting your lip. 

“That was um. Interesting.” You quietly told him as both of you smiled and giggled. He picks you up and you laugh out loud. “Geez Thrawn! Warn me next time!” You teased as he walks over to the bedroom and lays on you the bed, and brings you into another heated kiss. He lays on top of you as you shove your tongue into his mouth. 

Thrawn takes off his white tunic, hearing the jingles of his medals before hitting the floor. He the takes off his black undershirt, and what you saw was something gorgeous. His body was ripped. Just you looking at him was enough for him to smile. He kisses up your neck as you moan slightly. He goes down to your breasts as he squeezes them, he slips the top off and see’s your nipples hard, twisting them. You moan out loud as your arousal was more apparent. 

You then of course took your clothes off, you try to get rid of your dress, but you couldn’t. Thrawn helps you by flipping you over and unzipping you down. He goes down to take off your heels and adding them to the clothes pile, along with his boots as well. Sliding down the dress, you were only left with your underwear. He takes off any other article of underwear you had on and you were left bare naked. You flip onto your back as you see him take off his trousers.

You look to wear the clothes pile was and then your eyes widen, your jaw dropped over something that couldn’t exist. His dick was huge.

“Whaaa?” You said impressed by how big his cock was. “Is this a little oomph to your species?” You complement as you take his rock hard cock and pumped it. Seeing his eyes droop.

“Why yes it is.” He replied as you let yourself lay on the bad as he licks his fingers. Inserting three of them into your waxed pussy. The feeling of having no hair down there was just amazing. It really was. There was no disturbances that made you want more of him fucking you with his fingers. He did this hard and fast. You moan out loud as you could feel yourself coming. 

You squirt into his hand. Without warning him that you were about to cum. He looks at what you’ve done. He wasn’t angry or anything. He is a higher Naval ranking that you weren’t in, he’s also more older than you. He shoves them into your mouth. Making you taste your salty juices. His red eyes looking very lustful underneath you. 

He lowers himself to your pussy as her eats you out. You whine out loud as he puts his fingers inside of you again. While he licks your clit. He lifts your lower body off the bed a tad as he eats you quicker. You feel yourself come once again. 

He puts you back down on the bed as he walks to his bag that was on the seat. Grabbing something that had a liquid inside of it. It was lube. Walking back to you, he puts a generous amount on his large erection. 

“How big is it?” Having the courage to ask him. He lowers himself onto you and goes to your ear. You started to shiver in excitement. Breathing radically. 

“Ten inches. If that answers your question.” He whispers seductively into your ear. Smiling as giggling a tad. He preps your small hole. You didn’t know if it’ll fit. 

He tries to press inside but you end up hurting a bit. His tip only going inside. He grabs the lube again and puts a small amount on his big cock. Putting his dick next to your entrance again. You became anxious as your whole body collapsed as he inserted himself fully inside of you. “Aaahhh SHIIIIT! It’s so fucking big!” You yell throwing your head back “Oh fuck!” Thrawn moans deeply in his throat as well. It hurt for a few seconds as he slowly fucks you as to not hurt you. He puts his head next to your ear as he fucks you deeply and at a slow pace. 

“My goodness you’re so tight.” He says nicely into your ear, and kisses your neck not before licking it. Both of your hands gripped the sheets, feeling the bed rock. 

“Thanks.” You whined as your walls stretch. His cold blue skin on your thighs. He soon makes love to you in the best way possible. Biting your neck and fucking you. His hands moved across your hot body. You even let go to mess with his hair, gripping it tightly as he pounds you harder. 

“Ah-ah!” You moaned while he flips you on your stomach and moves you further onto the bed, while not taking his dick out. He get’s on top of you as well as he grabs your left leg and fucks you so deep that you feel your orgasm hitting you finally. His orgasm also hits as well, but wasn’t finished. 

You groan as he puts your leg down. He grabs your ass as he fucks you deep. Moaning into the bed as his big dick stretches you more and more. The slapping of his cold blue skin hitting your ass. Grabbing the sheets once again as you moan louder as your oragsm hits again. Was he not finished? Are Chiss natural to fucking for so long?

Leaning onto your back and next to your ear. “Your such a good fuck. Such a nice pussy.” He purrs into your ear as he moves inside of you slowly and then bites your ear. Feeling his teeth pierce your skin. Your earrings move side to side as he soon fucks you faster. Lifting your head as Thrawn also grabs a handful of your hair as you cum. Taking a few deep breaths, he lifts your torso to his ripped body. He is still cold. Is this a Chiss thing? 

Feeling across your tits and grabbing your lower stomach with his cold hands. He kisses up and down your neck as he has one hand on your clit and one grabbing your right tit. Curving your exhausted body, as he rubs in a circle, fucking you till you submit. You whaled as you see cum spewing out of your pussy.

Both of you pause. Then he let’s you flop onto the bed in your weakened state, passing out. That was the best. You smiled as you felt like you had the best night of your life. No one was going to miss you at the Gala. Except for the twins. They don’t care. For you, having Thrawn fuck you was just about enough to get you by the next day, or maybe so much more.

In the morning, you wake looking through your tired eyes and your pounding hangover. “Ow fuck.” You grind through your teeth as you rub your head, also feeling your makeup removed, all of it was gone. You also notice that you were not in your room. “Oh shit. Whyyy?” You asked yourself as you look to see Thrawn enter the room with a small tray with a glass of water and pills. Along with a small breakfast meal. You feel flashbacks play in your head, feeling aroused. 

“Here you go (f/n).” He says to you as he feels your forehead. Putting the tray on your lap. He sits next to you, putting his arm around you with him combing your hair. “This will help you get back to normal health. If I was too rough with you I do apologize. I'm used to only fucking my own species.” 

“No no! It's fine, and...Thank you...for um. Giving me the best night I could ever have” You replied sweetly. Taking the pills and drinking the water. Swallowing it, your throat felt dry as well. Drinking that water helped you get your throat back to normal. You also felt a sharp pain on your knees when you tried to move. He notices and removes the tray and takes off the covers. You giggle as he grabs your knees and starts massaging it. 

You wince as he get’s into your hard spots. Letting him rub your boney knee. “You have never fucked a Chiss, and this is the results. I always have to massage their knees.” His eyes reading worry, but also accomplishment as he continues with the massage. You reach over to get your bacon, but was stopped by Thrawn. He takes the bacon and puts it in your mouth. Letting it hang before you chewed partial amounts of the meat. He rubs more upwards to your thigh, you start to giggle a little as you spread your naked legs as he rubs your inner thigh. Feeling the heat swell up in your lower stomach. His eyes looked up at you as you smile once more. 

"Would you like this again?" He asked softly.

"Sure." You said in excitement. Ready for round two.

**BOOM! There's your reader insert with the Grand Admiral. This was a pretty lengthy one if I do say so. I thought I did good. So if you have any other requests. Please don't hesitate to ask me what you want me to write. I will be writing that Krennic X Reader once I get this one posted so thank you for the request Candy!**


End file.
